Digital cameras create a large number of files. These files can be audio files, thumbnails or full digital images. Currently these files are named based on a default name given by the camera manufacture, for example DSC00001.jpg. Most digital cameras today can store a large number of these images. After taking pictures the user is presented with a list of these files with names that have no meaning to the user, for example DSC00001.jpg, DSC00002.jpg, DSC00003.jpg, DSC00004.jpg etc. When the user wants to share, print, or display a particular image, the user has to open and look at each file until the desired image is located.
Some cameras allow the user to rename the file but with the limited user interface available on most digital cameras, renaming the file is difficult and time consuming.
There is a need for a digital imaging system that can name the image files with a name or path that can help the user locate and organize the images that have been captured.